All In The Eyes Of A Boy
by Moment For Life
Summary: Just a throwback to the Flying/drawing scene and how amazing it is! One-shot.


**All In The Eyes Of A Boy**

The Titanic steamed into the sunset in the dusk light, as if it was lit by the embers of a great fire. Shades of purple, yellow and orange were painted across the sky. Jack was there, right at the apex of the bow railing, his favourite place to be on the entire ship. The cool evening wind danced across his face, and he closed his eyes allowing the cool air to clear his mind. It was reeling from a mixture of everything.

Firstly, he was going home and standing here alone as the great ship took him there was something which he hadn't thought of fully until this moment. Was three years away from America long enough? Then, there was Rose. The girl he had known not yet two days and who had taken over his entire being. He thought of her endlessly but she was trapped in such a hopeless situation and when he had offered her help, or a way out, she had shunned him but the fact which hurt the most was that she had profusely lied to him, stating that she loves her fiancé and she had ordered Jack to stay away from her. The problem was that Jack could see right through her act. He sank against the rail with a frustrated sigh. In his heart, he knew that there wasn't an ounce of love present between Rose and the penguin she called her fiancé.

Putting his heart right there on the line in front of her was perhaps a risky chance to take. At the end of it, he didn't know what he was offering her. He knew that she wouldn't return any of the things which she felt for him, but, underneath he wanted to help her, in some way.

''Hello Jack.'' A soft voice startled him, he whipped his head around, and she was there. _Rose._ He blinked several times to ensure that he hadn't imagined such a vision.

''I changed my mind.''

A smile came across his face and his eyes were drinking her in. Her cheeks were red from the chill and her eyes sparkled, her hair flew about her wildly.

''Fabrizio said you might be up-''

''Shh.''

Jack placed his finger to his lips and shushed her and she glanced to him. He didn't need to know how she found him, she was here and that was what mattered.

''Give me your hand.''

He held out his hand to her and she took it, smiling. The moment her hand slipped into his Rose felt as though this was all a dream. He came closer to her and for a moment she thought he was going to kiss her. She wasn't prepared at all for such intimacies but welcomed it.

''Now close your eyes.'' He told her softly, and she hesitantly did so. She didn't know if he was going to kiss her or not, and would have to prepare herself, she could feel her heart beating wildly. He turned her body to face forward; the way the ship was going. He pressed her gently to the rail, standing right behind her.

''Now step up onto the rail. Keep your eyes closed and don't peek.'' He held her two hands and she stepped up onto the rail, trusting Jack completely.

''I'm not.''

Jack stood behind her on the rail and then slowly took her hands and outstretched them on each side. Rose went along with him, trusting him with her own life. Jack lowered his own hands and placed them around her waist, leaving her stretched outwards like wings. She could feel the way the wind hit her face and before she had even seen what was happening, her heart was soaring. Her nerves had completely disappeared leaving a trail of butterflies scattering in her stomach.

''Alright, open your eyes.'' he whispered into her ear. She slowly opened her eyes, a gasp escaping her lips as soon as she saw beauty which lay ahead of them. Nothing was in her field of vision but water. It was like there was no ship under them at all, just the two of them soaring across the ocean. The Atlantic unrolled toward her, a hammered copper shield under a dusk sky. There was only the wind, and the hiss of the water fifty feel below which hit her ears.

''I'm flying! Jack.'' She gasped, as she leant forward, arching her back and Jack put his arms further around her waist to steady her.

He placed his chin on her shoulder so that their cheeks were touching ever so lightly. Softly, began to sing a song - their song; which they had sang together the night before after the third class party.

''Come Josephine, in my flying machine…''

Rose closed her eyes, feeling herself floating weightless far above the sea. She smiled dreamily, then leaned back, gently pressing her back against his chest. He pushed forward slightly against her. Slowly he raised his hands, arms outstretched, and they met hers entwining their fingers and moving slowly as they caressed each other through and around each other like the bodies of two lovers. Jack tipped his face forward into her flowing hair letting the scent of her wash over him, until his cheek was right against her ear.

Rose turned her head slightly until her lips were near his. She lowered her arms, turning further until her lips found his. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and looked into her eyes before closing them and they finally surrendered to each other, to the emotion, to the inevitable. They kissed slowly and tremulously, and then with building passion. Jack and the ship seemed to merge into one force of power and optimism, lifting her, buoying her forward on a magical journey, soaring onward into a night without fear. He never wanted to stop kissing her, the whole event felt like a dream from which neither of them wanted to wake.

It was minutes before Rose opened her eyes slowly as did Jack and they did nothing but look to the other. They felt the passion and love between them even though it was unspoken. She found just by looking into his blue eyes she found she trusted him with her entire life. Neither of them wanted to move at all.

''It's so wonderful.'' She whispered against his lips. And he caught her mouth again, this time, he couldn't help it. The taste of her was like honey and he craved to feel her lips against his again. She returned his kiss, it was firmer this time and he idly wondered whether she had ever kissed another man. Breaking apart was hard.

Jack stepped down from the rail holding out his hand to Rose's to help her step down too. No words were needed as they simply held each other.

The soft breeze blew her curls around her and her skin was bathed in the soft light of the sunset, her beauty almost took Jack's breathe away. Not been able to resist anymore, he took her face in his artists hands and softly caressed her cheeks before leaning forward to kiss her once more. He never wanted the night to end. Rose moved her mouth in motion with his and felt her stomach turn with excitement and nerves. If a single kiss with this man made her feel like this, then what would their love-making be like? Jack made her feel like she was the only woman in the world, like she was a fragile bird caged up which needed to be freed and he was slowly freeing her from the confines of her world. He parted from her a moment later and she licked her lips softly feeling his tender lips still on hers. His eyes spoke the words he longed to tell her, how much he wanted her. The wind picked up slightly and Rose shivered, Jack pulled her closer to him. She wanted to stay in his embrace forever and now that he had shown her she could soar, she never wanted to stop. An idea entered Rose's mind, one she never thought would cross her at all but in that moment, it niggled at her.

''Jack, would you come back to my stateroom? There's something I wish to show you.'' Her eyes sparkled with mischief and Jack was intrigued.

''Sure.''

Hand in hand, she lead him to her stateroom. They laughed like young lovers should and with their fingers entwined, it felt like the most natural thing in the world. Knowing that Cal and her Mother would be attending dinner, Rose took full advantage of the peace and quiet.

Once they reached the stateroom, she found her keys and opened the door. Jack glanced about to see if there was anyone who he may know but there wasn't. They were alone.

Taking in the opulence of the corridors of first class, Jack felt almost intimidated but he remembered why he was here, for Rose.

''Is it all right for me to be here?'' he asked, somewhat nervous.

''Its quite proper I assure you.'' Rose laughed at his discomfort. ''This is the sitting room.''

Rose placed her keys on the table as Jack took in his surroundings it was like been in a dream with the beautiful woodwork and satin upholstery emerge from the rusted ruin. Jack was overwhelmed by the opulence of the room. He set his sketchbook and drawing materials on the marble table.

''Will this light do?''

''What?'' Jack was still dazzled by the interior of this place.

''Don't artists need good light?''

Jack turned to Rose.

''Zat is true, I am not used to working in such 'orreeble conditions.'' He spoke in a very bad French accent, wiping his finger across the mantelpiece, pretending to inspect the dust.

Rose giggled as she removed her wrap and set it on the couch.

Jack glanced about, noticing the way the furniture was all set up when a painting caught his attention.

''Hey, a Monet.''

He quickly moved towards it, touching the bumps of the painting in a dreamlike state.

''Do you know his work?''

Rose asked, as she moved into the adjoining walk-in wardrobe closet.

''Of course, look at his use of colour here, isn't it great?''

Jack touched the painting, drinking it in. He had seen the artist at work at his home in Giverney, but he knew he would never come face to face with an original piece of art like this again in his life.

Jack watched Rose go to a small green safe and start working the combination, he watched her, fascinated. Everything was so complicated up here where as his world was so simple.

''Cal insists on carting this hideous thing everywhere.''

She rummaged inside the safe before finding what she was looking for. A large black box.

''Should I be expecting him anytime soon?''

''Not as long as the cigars and brandy hold out.''

Glancing up she met his eyes, in the mirror behind the safe. His stare was intense, burning into her and she felt the shake of her legs from their kiss. Rose removed the necklace and held it out to Jack who held it, nervously.

''What is it? A sapphire?''

''No, a diamond. A very rare diamond.''

Jack gazed at the stone, wealth beyond his comprehension. He became almost transfixed by the stone dazzling blue in the dim light.

''Jack, I want you to draw me like one of your French girls. Wearing this.''

''All right.'' he muttered but Rose knew he didn't comprehend what she meant. He was still so enchanted by the diamond.

''Wearing only this…''

Jack turned his head to her and didn't speak at all. Her smile went to her eyes and they sparkled. Jack saw the fire within her and knew she meant her words, he didn't ask her if she was sure, because he already knew she was. Leaning forward, he gently kissed her lips just once, his own heart beating hurriedly inside his chest.

''All right.''

''Please, fix the room to your own arrangement.''

Jack couldn't help but smirk, as she started towards a door which he assumed to be her bedroom.

''I will.''

After she went, he removed his jacket and threw it over the back of one of the chairs. His collar dug into him and he opened the top two buttons of his shirt before rolling his sleeves up to his elbows and removing his braces so that they hung around his knees.

Jack rearranged the furniture of Rose's sitting room as he liked, moving the couch and then the cushions before stepping back to approve the lighting. He tried to imagine her laid out there on the divan couch with the necklace at her throat but he dashed away any image quickly. He must concentrate on the task at hand. The problem was, he had never been emotionally attached to a model before.

Jack laid out his pencils like surgical tools. His sketchbook was open and ready. He began to sharpen the pencil with a small knife sounding a scratching noise. Rose's bedroom door opened and he glanced upwards to see her wearing nothing but a black kimono and a smile on her face. She began to come towards him and he dropped his pencil transfixed by her beauty before picking it up again.

''The last thing I need is another picture of me looking like a porcelain doll. As a paying customer, I expect to get what I want.'' She handed him a dime, which he caught, before stepping backwards and parting her kimono, it fell to the floor with a small whisper, and then she was there; naked.

The blue stone lay on her creamy breast and her heart pounded. Jack looked so stricken and he dropped his pencil a second time and Rose stifled a small laugh. She felt his nerves, too and pondered if this was a natural reaction or because it had been her. She walked to the Divan couch and slowly positioned herself there, feeling her heart beating wildly, she could feel Jack's eyes on her naked body and she had never felt so exposed to anyone in her entire life but she felt so free.

''Tell me when that looks right.'' Her nerves set in. She had never posed in such a way before.

Jack let the artist in him take over the situation. He had to, or he would have kissed her right there and then.

''Uh... just bend your left leg a little and... lower your head. Eyes to me, keep them on me and try to stay still.'' Jack exhaled heavily, feeling his heart beat heavily inside his chest and he breathed through his nerves.

''Try to stay still.''

She breathed out nervously as he began to sketch. Line after line he created an outline. He glanced to Rose's body every few seconds, his face deadly serious. Rose felt his eyes on her body, and a small smile appeared on her face. She took note of how seriously his face appeared when he sketched. She had never felt so utterly liberated.

''So serious.'' She teased, and he smirked before his face turned serious once more. His artist's eyes looked over her body and she shivered feeling goose bumps appear on her body, the effect he had on her from just one look was immense. The sketch had begun to take form, as he sketched her breast area and smudged the charcoal on the paper, he glanced upwards once more to her chest and felt his cheeks redden slightly, but still he continued to sketch. He had to keep going.

''I believe you are blushing Mr Big Artiste.'' She teased. ''I can't imagine Monsieur Monet blushing.''

Jack paused for a moment, sweating. His hands had started to shake.

''He does landscapes.'' Rose smiled to him.

''Just relax your face. No laughing.'' Taking a deep breathe, Rose relaxed her face, feeling her heart still beating and the butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't concentrate on anything else besides Jack, his boyish face, his gorgeous blue eyes which saw right through her soul. The image of his eyes was something she would carry with her forever.

Despite his nervousness, he drew with pure strokes and from it emerged the best thing he had ever done. Her pose was languid, her hands were beautiful and her eyes radiated energy.

The night would be one neither of them would ever forget. All the boundaries which were preventing such an event to happen had been torn down and discarded forever. Rose knew where she wanted to be from the moment she had laid eyes on him, the man who had rescued her in so many ways possible. She had found the strength to want to leave upper class and all of its confines, she knew she wanted to be with Jack, to get off the ship with him and never look back. As the sketch was finished, Jack glanced at her naked body once last time and then to her eyes and the two shared a moment with their eyes interlocked, a moment which would never leave them for as long as they both lived.


End file.
